<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Years Later... by rob0tguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138961">Three Years Later...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob0tguts/pseuds/rob0tguts'>rob0tguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Frank Castle Angst, Frank Castle/David "Micro" Lieberman - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Punisher (TV 2017) Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob0tguts/pseuds/rob0tguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their goodbye had been a disaster.</p><p>But according to both sides, once upon a time, the end had always been inevitable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/David "Micro" Lieberman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Years Later...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their goodbye had been a disaster. More like a tragedy written by Shakespeare. </p><p>David remembers the consuming fury in Frank's eyes and the burning strain of his vocal cords as he damned him to hell. He remembers the sound of Frank's bare first crashing through his old flat screen and calling Frank a psycho with a dangerous temper. He remembers everything. Every word, every detail, and the crushing feeling he held through it all. </p><p>But according to both sides, once upon a time, the end had always been inevitable. </p><p>But it should have never ended the way it did.</p><p>Their disagreement about Kingpin had deeper roots. Thick roots. Long roots. Roots that dug deeper than David could ever force himself to admit.</p><p>He never had a problem with Daredevil. Never had issues with the other man's presence. The Punisher and Daredevil were New York's newest and finest crime-fighting duo. </p><p>But what did that mean for David And Frank?</p><p>As time passed, the time between them thinned to a spindle of what felt like make-believe. Their dates felt forced, and Frank only ever asked for help with things like a busted computer.</p><p>No more late nights trying to find the bad guys who did this or that. No more Frank appearing at his front door or through the window in need of bandages and stitches. </p><p>No more early mornings of waking up tangled underneath David's bedsheets. And no more Frank looking at David like he was his world because, frankly, he had someone else now. Someone better. Someone that would never be a  burden on him or his hellish lifestyle.</p><p>Someone that wasn't David.</p><p>"Just get the hell out of my house, Frank! Get the hell out before you break something else, or better yet, bring more death to my doorstep." David spat.</p><p>Frank laughs, hard before pointing an accusing finger in his face.</p><p>"You bring death to your own doorstep, Lieberman. Don't you dare blame all your personal bullshit on me?" he hissed. "You're just as fucked up as me! Hiding out in shit holes like some coward, away from the people that hurt you and your family."</p><p>"I kept my family safe! What's that thing that everyone you know ends up as? Oh yeah- dead. I have a family who'd be way safer if you just never came around. You're a fucking magnet when it comes to blood bullets gore and shit-"</p><p>David felt it too. </p><p>The weight his words had on the room but most importantly Frank. He saw it flicker across his face. The disbelief, then the hurt...the betrayal. David expected more screaming, could have taken that with ease. But, to his bitter understanding, Frank went silent. </p><p>He said nothing as he turned away from David, moved around him to grab his things. David just stood there, in shock until Frank walked out the door.</p><p>And then, out of his life.</p><p>"I...I didn't mean it." David croaked, just a thousand moments too late.</p><p>Three years later, and David still felt like a part of him went missing just as Frank walked out that door.</p><p>His kids, Zach and Leo, rarely mentioned their Uncle Frank, as did his ex-wife Sarah. In the beginning, Sarah had begged David to make amends. But honestly, he felt beyond scared. What if Frank rejected his apology or worst of all accepted it. </p><p>He didn't deserve to have Frank in his life after what he did. After the things he said. </p><p>Three years later in some bar in shit fuck Hoboken New Jersey, David overhears a man flirting with the Barista. Oddly enough, It isn't the rumbling voice or the cheesy pick-up lines that make him turn their way. It's the laugh. It reminded him so much of..of him. When he looks up he can't look away. </p><p>It was him.</p><p>Frank Castle.</p><p>He looks surprisingly softer, more scarred but happier and...beautiful. David swallows as his heart yearns for lost time.</p><p>Now, he feels like a jerk for being here. In Frank's space, in the same bar, in the same state, in the same country, on the same planet. He gets ready to leave so that he can go back to his motel and forget. Though, he steals one last glance and to his utter horror, they make eye contact. </p><p>"Lieberman?"</p><p>David stands, pulls out a wad of cash, slams it on the table, and beelines for the exit. He doesn't expect Frank to follow, but he's made it to his car when he hears heavy footsteps falling behind him.</p><p>"David!" Frank calls his name. It's loud, jarring, begging.</p><p>"Frank..." David faces him, hesitantly. "Long time no see."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>David looks at Frank. Really gets a look at him. He has so many things to say and is too afraid to say any of them. But, there is one thing he should have said a very long time ago.</p><p>"Frank I-"</p><p>Frank is staring at him suspectingly.</p><p>"Is it too late?" he asks.</p><p>"For?..."</p><p>"For us? For everything...For me to tell you how fucking sorry I am?"</p><p>Frank shrugs.</p><p>"S'just been three years," he says and David knows it's supposed to be a joke, a sarcastic attempt at lightening the tension between them, but it feels more like a kick in the gut.</p><p>When he takes a step forward, to his surprise, Frank doesn't flinch or reach for a gun that's not there. He just looks down at his leather boots and lets David grow closer.</p><p>The closer he gets, David feels his heart swell. He can hear breaking glass and a janky doorknob. He can hear the sound of fleeting steps down the hallway after the soft shut of his old apartment door back in New York. He tastes bile and sees Frank...</p><p>But he also sees Frank's smile, hears his cackling laughter, sees all the things they had, could have had. If only he didn't fuck up. </p><p>He puts a hand on Frank's shoulder and there it is. Frank flinches and he flinches hard. And then the puzzle is complete. </p><p>Frank has been blaming himself. </p><p>He thinks he owes David something.</p><p>"No." David grabs Frank by the shoulders, pulls him in so that he's forced to rest his head on his shoulder. "No. Frank, I was the asshole. I..It was my fault, you hear me? I said...I said some terrible things. And I've regretted them every day. I shouldn't have said them, I didn't mean them either.."</p><p>Frank pulls back but David doesn't let go.</p><p>"David..." Frank says. There's no bite to it, no anger, it's a simple plea.</p><p>"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Frank. I was...I hurt you and I'm sorry." He slides his hands down Frank's back, feels indents belonging to a timeline off scars through the fabric of his shirt. "You were my everything."</p><p>Frank stiffens in his grip.</p><p>And suddenly, hands are gripping the back of his button-up as Frank starts to tremble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>